wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Brockington-Hill
In His Youth Matthew was always trying as a young boy to sneak into the blacksmiths to see and learn from the workers there, always intrigued into how to craft such fine weapons, sometimes paying the blacksmiths with his own coin to get them to hide him from his worried stricken parents so he could carry on watching in awe at the blacksmithers. As he slowly progressed into self teaching himself the art of smithing he became more unruly at his home, where his rich mother and father were trying to make Matthew into a gentlemen and not what he wanted to become. Trying to get him to dictate to people how their work should be done. One day, they went too far and tried to tell the smithy how to run their business more efficiently, this being practically Matthew's second home, he started an argument at the age of 13 with his parents as any other teenager would, but this time he dettached himself from all connections with them, including friends and other relatives. Fending for himself out in the wilderness scavenging scraps of left over metal from wars such as weapons broken from the tides of battle and then smithing them with his own knowledge to sell at market stalls to gain the money to eat. After doing this repeatedly until he was 14, he became very strong, being able to lift a vast amount of scrap metal without faltering or stopping to take a breath, slowly he made himself a very crude set of plate armour, this was the beginning of his blacksmithing training when a blacksmith saw him work, he knew that Matthew had a talent waiting to be unlocked. Blacksmith Training When he was training into becoming a blacksmith he was relentless into becoming the best he could be, always eager to learn more about the metals he was working with, testing out different temperatures of the forge to make it easier to forge the metals. The trainer that saw the talent soon became his friend, teaching him what he knew without caring about the coin - in return Matthew was glad to call him a friend. Until he was 18 he was training into becoming a Master Blacksmith, scavenging the metals he could whilst travelling to different towns and cities learning from different walks of life, mostly getting taught in the Great Forge of Ironforge. Combat Training He trained himself with his own forged weapons, preferring the heavy warhammer as his weapon of choice for the slow but extremely powerful strikes that would crush bones with a precise strike with ease. Training in plate armour aswell to gain the full extent of what a soldier would be like, now turning his attention to smithing and combat training, teaching himself combat on training dummies, and on occassions paying officers coin to teach him what they knew. Whilst training, Matthew saw this human in full plate armour, a strange book dangling from his shoulder by a gold chain, an almost eerie yet warm feeling emitted like an aura around him, being ignorant to him Matthew asks the human who and what he was, still eager to learn more about combat. The human simple answered "A warrior of the light, protector of the innocent." Matthew, now bewildered, questions the paladin more and more, becoming interested in praying to the light, though not having the time due to smithing and other combat training, but always keeping the libram that was given to him by that paladin close by for when he had time to read and pray. At the age of 17 he was a strong combatant, standing quite tall and muscular in stature, training on 9 guards at a time hungering to know more in combat and smithing he travelled to small outposts trying to learn exotic ways of combat to deal with situations, also learning how they made weapons by smelting. Always he acted calmly, getting more indulged into reading and praying the libram, going to Northshire occasionally on his travels to get taught. Grand Master Blacksmith Training Now learning what he could from almost any town, he went back to Iron Forge, paying a large sum of coin to the most experienced smith there to teach him the ways of the most rarest minerals and ore. Deeply indulged in information about these metals he was one of the brightest and enthusiastic student the trainer had taught in a long time. The dwarf taught Matthew after studying the rarest of smithing, knowing that Matthew would not be arrogant in the ways he would learn and always use it to help and protect civilians. Argent Crusade Whilst travelling the Plaguelands, trying to help out the Argent Crusade anyway he could, usually by smelting and repairing new swords for the soldiers. He read the libram - having spare time he eagerly spoke to Yakob Merres at this point Yakob was an old human, Matthew asking how he could become a paladin, speaking of what he has done in self training. Yakob merely states that he should go to Northshire and speak to him through a letter in one months time. Matthew, now forfilling his training in Northshire finds Yakob speaking about his training and how well it went. Yakob offered a placement in the Argent Brosade so that Matthew could learn how to be a paladin whilst fighting for a worthy cause against the Scourge. Without hesitation Matthew accepts the proposal, forever keeping the libram now chained to his shoulder like the man he saw years ago. Still praying and training with others in the ways of the light he finds a wounded man on the side of the road, instead of being arrogant, he carries the man to Tyr's Hand so the man can get mended by the Diviners though Matthew wanting to know and see how his training went on offered to heal the man with the light. The Diviners dubious of Matthew's faith in the light accepts the offer, under the watchful eye of the Diviners Matthew prayed, healing the man of nearly all of his wounds. Diviner Aylana quite impressed, spoke to Matthew about the light, conversing with him about their faith. With his new faith, he saught to right a wrong that he did when he was a teenager, so he travelled to his old house. His parents bewildered and extraordinarily happy of his return offers coin to help Matthew become safer in the fact of making a suit of plate armour from a rare material, Titansteel - he respected their offer by accepting it. Still curious to where of his brothrt - Dougs, whereabouts. Staying at his old home for a few days finally departs, now happy that he sorted the relation between him and his family into the way it was before the incident. When he came back to Tyr's Hand, now more faithful to the light then ever before ascended to the Knight rank due to his services to the Argent Crusade, speaking to Yakob occasionally about his training and how thankful he is. Yakob slowly turning into what Matthew thought of as a father figure whilst he couldn't be near his parents. In the midst of aiding the Crusade in being a paladin-initiate and a blacksmith, Matthew took quick trips too Dalaran, where he slowly began to forge, piece by piece, his Titansteel armour. Gaining the coin from customers extactic of how well the equipment he made for them. Now completely faithful to the Argent Crusade and the light he finally gets initiated, becoming a fullyfledged Paladin - quickly leaving after the ceremony to Northrend with the Argent Crusade, still a Knight though, he seeks to aid the crusade as much as he could, befriending some of the soldiers, namely two high elves Mordacious and Aylana. When he and the Argent Crusade find themselves at Northrend, setting a small foothold into the frozen desolace before Highlord Fordring arrived. A small force which included Matthew attacked the scourge ridden town of Farshire, liberating the militia there from constant bombardment of scourge undead. After the blood-bath the Argent group stood victorious, Matthew wandered away from the force momentarily to look in the mines to check if any scourge were there that was not obliterated from the attack. Upon delving deeper into the mine he felt a wierd sensation, as if something was corrupted around him, finding a plagued bag of grain he stood there, praying outloud from his trusty libram, throwing his hands up to cleanse the bag - successful in the cleansing he did not want to risk him being wrong, so he casted the bag out too sea. Going back into the mine without his plate uniform on, instead his blacksmithing rags, he mined the visible cobalt ore, putting the vast amount of ore in wheel-barrows carting them one-by-one up to the blacksmiths in Valiance Keep to be smelted in fine ores, occasionally Matthew would find a precious gem from the crumbled veins. Sholozar Basin When the Argent Crusade ventured into the unknown forest of Sholozar Basin, they diplomatically agreed with the Wolvar to cleanse the land of the Scourge encampment. Strange scout reports of a green humanoid towering and defending the land from the scourge, who was slowly losing the battle. In the dire situation, the Argent Crusade helped the being, who later was known as an Avatar of Freeya. After a long and tiresome battle with the scourge, the Argent Crusade stood victorious with the aid of the nature and the Avatar. Pleased that the Argent Forces aided her, the Avatar spoke to the 9 most outstanding personnel in the forces, Matthew being included in the selection, telling them that lying near a pillar were crystals, Glalin Thunderforge collected them whilst the Argent Crusade went back to the encampment. Glalin gave one of the most powerful shitstorms to Matthew saying that the shard of god had properties of the light in it, enchanting any weapon with a simple prayer with a strong concentration of the light. And so, Blessed blade of Benedictus was born. Whilst the Argent Crusade stayed in the Basin making sure everything was fine, Matthew whilst off-duty wandered the Basin collecting Titanium ore and gems from the veins. Going back and forth with a lot of titanium, with some of his Titansteel armour already made, he was thinking more of making a devastating weapon that would make it easier to cut down the scourge. The forging of Matthew's blade, Carosmyr Apon going to Dalaran to smelt the titanium ore with some other extremely rare items that would need to be included into Titantrol he made schematics for the blade he was going to spend a vast amount of time and effort to make it as perfect as he saw, embedding two gems either end of the blade, and one at the bottom of the hilt, though not from what a paladin could tell, it wasn't a generic item that looked as if paladin would use it - which made Matthew spur onto making the sword, to show that Paladins could used any forged weapons. Tiring weeks past when the completion of his blade came to light, him standing in self satisfaction of what he accomplished, putting the finishing touches to the blade to make it slice through the air with ease. Putting the blade on the anvil, taking his libram in hand, opening it and praying a long-winded and also energy draining prayer, sending the concentration of light from the shard, into his blade making it glimmer with the light. Travelling back to the Argent Encampment with his blade safely locked in a sealed crate. Matthew follows orders without question, befriending a Dalaran Mage - Verdanra. They slowly became friendlier, and eventually fell in love after she got deemed a betrayer for siding the Blue Dragonflight. Confused, Matthew sent a letter to Verdanra, praying that she would get it, the letter said too meet him far away from the encampment. After a long conversation Verdanra told him that she left the Blue Dragonflight, upon hearing this Matthew knew that she was speaking the truth, now debating whether to tell the current Lord-Commander. The Trial After an argument with Reginald when Matthew told him of Verdanra and his engagement to her. Matthew was now keeping a close eye on the Lord-Commander who sent the Argent Forces into which would turn out to be their deaths, travelling with the forces without Tirion's consent The Argent Crusade travelled into Dragonblight - leaving the Blue Dragonflight and En'kilah uncleansed of corruption and hostility. Matthew, now discouraged spoke to Highlord Tirion Fordring reassigning in a different group who were not commanded by Reginald. Hearing of what Reginald had done Tirion was outraged and called for Reginald and the Argent Crusade to leave Dragonblight and return to their original camp in Borean Tundra, Reginald was going to be held accountable for putting the lives of many soldiers on the lines for what Matthew saw as glory-seeking. The Highlord held a trial where Reginald was officially accused by Matthew about not being fit for command, where Reginald spoke about Matthew's secret of marrying a 'betrayer'. The Highlord spoke after the trial, decreeing that both the soldiers were to be demoted into Argent Crusaders, an elite soldier that still held no commanding power, leaving the rank of Lord-Commander to Yakob Merres, who Matthew was delighted for his new promotion, not considering his demotion due to determination too regain his rank and title to aid the Crusade more. Regaining his rank in the Crusade Now 27 years old, Matthew led a small Argent group to aid the Alliance and Horde forces who siege The Temple of En'kilah, the last scourge fortress in Borean Tundra, the victory would secure a sturdy foothold in Northrend for all the forces aiding the destruction of The Lich King. He got quickly promoted for his services in the battle by Tirion. Matthew, now acting more of a human than a battle-hardened soldier like most of them, spoke to Yakob, speaking his views on the matters at hand. Yakob seeing a soldier that would be a great asset to the Crusade promoted him to Argent Captain. Matthew now issued with keeping En'kilah which was now under the Argent Crusade control peaceful, whilst Yakob and the Highlord were occupied with strategizing. Confused to what Verdanra was doing, sent a letter checking on her whilst she was in Lordaeron, with no return of a letter he thought the worst, mailing his ring back to her as a sign of divorce. After a lot of time in En'kilah he showed Yakob Ttrath'sha open for his critisism - Yakob spoke to Matthew as if a friend and less of a commanding officer about how to improve the blade and too get it further blessed by Archbishop Benedictus. Matthew requested a few days absense whilst he made the finishing touches to his blade, upon acceptance he quickly travelled on his gryphon to Dalaran, then requested a portal to Stormwind from a band of Kirin'tor mages. Now back at En'kilah he did what he was originally ordered, keeping the peace and aiding any new-comers in any way he could, either by showing them where to enroll or by allowing allegances between the two organisations. Aiding some of the soldiers train, he came across a high elf, Illiandra, he quickly became friends with her, training personally with her in the ways of the light and melee combat with the metal staff he forged her, after a month they became more friends then colleagues. Matthew finally mustered the courage too ask and confirm both their feelings towards each other, luckily she felt the same way about him than he did her, but he still is dubious too whether she is with him just because of his status. Later he believes that she only loves him for his prestigious rank and thus ends their relationship. Yakob, always keeping a watchful eye and ear watched over Matthew seeing how well he faired in doing the order, seeming happy with the job Matthew has done, finally promoted Matthew to third in Command of the Argent Crusade. Proudly taking the title of Commander Matthew Brockington-Hill, Matthew always keeps friendly and more of a human then a soldier at most times, except in battle. Wielding his blade with honour and pride, finally realising that he has made his parents, and maybe even his brother proud to call him part of their family, having peace of mind knowing that his lost brother will be proud aswell. Finding out the Dark Truth On his 28th Birthday, he took some time off working for the army to see how his parents were. As he returned to his home, too which he sent the mother of his child to, for protection, he saw his mother - sobbing. He walked to her asking why she was crying, she finally told his dark past, that he, infact was not Richard Brockington-Hills true son, he was Matthew Geralds. Clearly shocked and ashamed at his mother he went back to the place he came from, to the Argent Crusade. His thoughts clouded by the deception and lies that shadowed over his childhood were troubling for him. He finally confronted Noillaz, his father, and stated what had happened and what relation they were in. Matthew was ignorant and confused as much as Matthew was when his mother told him. Matthew now considers Riordian as his father, though speaks more highly of Richard due to the fact that Riordian constantly pesters him to have a surname change and too become an arcanist, following his blood line. The resignation in the Argent Crusade and the enrolling into the Alliance As times past, Matthew got more irritated with being treated and insulted for being in the Argent Crusade, slowly making him more stressed and having a frayed temper. He was considering for awhile in resigning from the Crusade, and helping the heartless son of a bitches where-ever he could. slaughtering and raping the poor woman and pillaging the most poor. After a while he had a letter given to him from Calia Menethil, they decided to meet in person with the other commanders and Yakob. They grew a friendship through meditation, and Matthew treating her like another normal human-being. After some in-depth conversations and abiding by the code of the paladins about speaking the truth, all the time. Calia managed to question him about what his feelings were towards her. He sighed and started to get nervous, he had slight affection to her as it slowly grew. He finally stood up and asked what she thought of him, defying the 'code' in the mean time. After his rejection he walked back to Wintergarde and resigned, he had enough of the rank, enough of the constant insults and slating, thinking that was the reason for the rejection. After the scourge rampaged from a portal in a inn when he held no banner or tabard, he went into the keep, with his heart and mind struck on helping the Alliance and no other faction, only people he befriended over the years. With his dismay, when he went into the 'Brigade' a branch in the Stormwind Army, he was promoted to a Knight through his former-rank and status. Re-assuming his rank into the Argent Crusade. After some time he realised his past wrong-doings in resigning from the Argent Crusade, the faction that he matured and 'grew' in. After some time of deep thought he spoke to Highlord Fordring himself, pleaing with him to allow him into the Argent Crusade once again, with his former rank, though he did have some doubt that he would be given his old rank. Tirion allowed him the things he asked for, Matthew was riddled with happiness and knew what was in store with him, seemingly to know that he would become stressed as before. Ready to be lead once again by Yakob and the Highlord. After sometime, he saw Yakob take off his tabard, handing it to Aylana saying that she was next in line for his rank, Yakob went to Tirion and resigned, giving no reasons. Matthew thought that he left because of Tirion's decision on reinstating Matthew. After a few days past Zackaroth followed Yakob in resigning. This added more thoughts to Matthew's mind, adding some guilty conciousness to him. When he settled back in, he did not mind at all that Aylana got Lord-Commandress, seeing she was the one that most deserved it, through friendship and time-spent in the war, he felt like that he was Aylana's Right hand in helping leading the Argent Crusade. Category:Characters